Till I Forget about You
by OverLord Ben
Summary: Mao and Beryl have a tragic breakup. Mao only has one way to forget about Beryl, drinking. GC Songfic. Hope you like! This is my first story. R&R


This is kinda a songfic from the song Till I Forget About You by BTR. What can I say? My brother made me type this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA OR ITS CHARACTERS.

"Beryl?" Mao said as he picked up his phone. He was taking a nap in his room. It was unlike for an assassin, but today was a gloomy day. "IT'S OVER MAO! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU TODAY!" came the reply from his phone. The call was soon disconnected and Mao broke into a million pieces.

Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up and I see that it's you

Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say

It's over, it's over, it's over.

The next few days were tragic ones as Mao tried to recollect the shattered pieces of his heart. He decided he knew how to forget about Beryl, so he headed out the door into his car. He drove with speed to the nightclub, "Party La' Ve". He slowly stepped inside to the hot room playing loud music. He slowly walked to the bar and ordered a cup of wine. A girl slowly sat next to him. "My name is Angelica. Wanna dance?" she asked. Her black hair waved majestically. Mao slowly took her hand and they proceeded to the dance floor.

Heading out, cause your not on my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Staying here until the sun starts the rise,

and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Mao and the girl kept dancing wildly. People slowly saw their dancing skills and made some room to see their epic dances. Mao drank almost 3 bottles of wine. The wine was getting to him. His mind felt dizzy and he fell, but only stood back up and danced some more.

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'til I forget about you!

'til I forget about you!

The next day Mao woke up with the biggest headache of his life. He tried to recollect everything that happened yesterday. "Agh..." he groaned as he walked across his room. Now whenever he felt depressed or angry, he knew where to go. He reluctantly made breakfast for himself. It was raining again that day. Mao stared at his cereal. He stirred it around the bowl for 10 minutes and thought. "Why did Beryl do this?" He said to himself. "Now I can't think straight!" He exclaimed to himself. He decided he should go back to that place again.

And you thought, I'd be here on my own

Waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left I don't wait by the phone

I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

Found a place where I can lose myself

And just leave your memory on the shelf

See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...

Mao was back at the nightclub, dancing with the same girl from last night. "So, Angelica..." he said. "Yes Mao?" Angelica asked. "Er-nothing..." Mao replied. He thought he wasn't ready to ask Angelica what he was gonna ask. So he kept on dancing with her. He moved his head back and forth as Angelica did the same. Lass went back to the bar for another bottle of wine. Then he gulped it all down.

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

Spending money like you don't mean a thing

Going crazy, now don't even think

I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do

'til I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'til I forget about you! (you)

Angelica soon left the nightclub. Mao was still at the nightclub sitting on a chair. He felt way too drunk. Then he suddenly saw a group of familiar faces. All of his friends? "Must be the wine, I should get back home..." Mao muttered to himself. "It's not the wine..." Almaz's voice said. He put his hand on Mao's shoulder. "We were worried about you when you didn't answer our calls, so we went to your house, but then we saw you driving off in your car, so we followed you." he said. "Come back...Beryl is worried about you. She locked herself in her room and won't come out until you talk to her." Sapphire said. "NO! I WANT TO FORGET BERYL! FORGET HER LIKE I NEVER MET HER!" Mao retorted.

'til I forget about you

'til I forget about you

'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!

Few hours later, Mao was in Beryl's room, but he wasn't looking at Mao, he was staring out the window. Beryl was sobbing by his side. "Mao...I-I-I-I'm so sorry..." she wailed out. Lass still looked out the window. He thought, "Should I trust her again? Should I forgive her?", he thought to himself. Mao rapidly turned around with ninja speed and hugged Beryl. Beryl looked back at Lass. "Does this mean-" Beryl was interrupted as Lass put his finger on her lips. He then proceeded to kiss her.

**Finally...Hope you guys enjoy. I guess Beryl became the ASS in the love story...Meh~ What are the odds? Sorry if I made Mao and Beryl boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't mean to offend any of you.**


End file.
